hungergamesroleplayplacefandomcom-20200213-history
District 2
So this is the roleplaying page for the average everyday life of the people of District 2. When you are roleplaying just edit the section below and sign it off with your signature. Please put your name, age, looks and personality in the comments and then you're ready to go (no forms need to be accepted by me just start roleplaying!). Please note that some of the teenagers are training for the Hunger Games at the moment! ''Roleplaying'' There is a lovely breeze in the air as some of the teenagers of District 2 were hanging around, training and fighting with each other. The Hunger Games were fast approaching and every child wanted to be trained properly before they even got to the Capitol! Rainbow Shifter 19:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx Sixx walked over to one of the teen boys hoping they would be able to catch onto something at least a friendship. Scarlett123 19:51, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Fernando spun around to look at Jynxx with his black eyes. The seventeen year old walked over to a pile of weapons and signalled to them. '"Do you want to practise?" '''He asked. Fernando wanted to find out Jynxx's weakness' just in case they were both picked for the next Hunger Games. Rainbow Shifter 19:54, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx's eyes narrowed down and she shrugged and nodded. "Yeah sure," she grinned. "Bring it on." Scarlett123 11:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) The dark skinned boy smiled. '"Take your pick!" 'Then he grasped an axe and grinned. Jynxx grinned and picked up two daggers, the blades shining in the suns reflection. "Alright then." Scarlett123 12:07, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fernando smirked. '"Nice choice!" '''He was thinking that it really wasn't a good choice, Jynxx couldn't defend herself with daggers against his axe. Rainbow Shifter 12:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx jumped behind Fernando and tripped him. With that big axe he wouldn't be able to move so fast. Scarlett123 14:54, April 3, 2012 (UTC) (Remember the Powerplaying thing). Fernando smiled and followed where Jynxx went. He really couldn't hurt her, it was against the Capitol's rules for Career Tributes. They could all train as long as there was no serious injuries. He tried to grab the girl's neck, only lightly with his hand. Then he would try to corner her. Rainbow Shifter 16:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx knew what she was doing, she aimed a kick at his chest, to get free of his grip. He wasn't holding her very hard anyway. And with that axe in his hand, he would barley be able to move as fast as her. With two good knifes, a short height and good flexibilty, she could practicaly sneak up on him anytime. Scarlett123 16:29, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Fernando watched the little teenager run around very fast. Then when she tried to kick his chest he went to punch her shin bone. He didn't get the point in training with weapons if they weren't allowed to injure each other. Rainbow Shifter 17:04, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Jynxx kept moving until he tripped her. She quickly got up and ran every single direction. She was trying to make him lose his focus. The boy kept following where Jynxx went with his eyes. He dropped his axe to the floor, hand to hand fighting was more his style. Rainbow Shifter 19:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Drat! Jynxx wasn't expecting that. She stuck her daggers in her pockets and slid under Fernando's legs, his eyes following her. Then she quickly stood up again and when Fernando spun around she aimed for a kick... Scarlett123 19:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC)